


After Midnight

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Series: New Years through Graduation [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: After Midnight, F/M, Topanga's Bakery, lucaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This can be read as a stand alone or as a continuation of New Years Countdown but this time it surrounds Maya after Farkle made that big annoucement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I CANNOT WRITE ANGST TO SAVE MY LIFE SO I'M SORRY IF IT'S HORRIBLE.

_"Riley still loves Lucas."_

* * *

That one sentence made Maya's night stop, it made the butterflies in her stomach from that kiss stop fluttering and slowly fall down to the pit to give her that horrible ache, the same ache when she realized that she really did like Lucas. She looked at Riley, she was shocked and mortified at what Farkle just revealed, but Maya also saw the truth in what Farkle just said. She kept her eyes on Riley and avoided Lucas' gaze which she felt shifted from her to Riley to Farkle.

"Riley is that true? You think you still like me?" Maya didn't know what to make of his voice, she couldn't make of what he felt, he sounded confuse, happy, shocked.

"Okay everyone back downstairs," Farkle said loudly which caused everyone to hurry out of this awkward situation. Maya slowly made her way to the door, still avoiding Lucas' gaze, she looked at Riley and gave her a small smile. It was her way of saying go for it.

They were Riley and Lucas, the fairytale everyone wanted to see, she was just Maya. It was dumb to think of anything else. While everyone made their way back to the Matthew's apartment, Maya headed for the stairwell. She didn't want to be here at the moment and see Lucas and Riley come downstairs together so she started to walk until she ended up at Topanga's she knew where her mom leaves the keys, which in New York was a pretty bad idea but she didn't care. She was cold and needed something to drink. Her mom should be at the Diner till the morning so she didn't have to worry, she sat at their regular area and drank her cocoa. Maya thought about that kiss Lucas gave her as the clock strike midnight, it was slow and hesitant, on both part, but it was also sweet and nice. She was showing a part of herself that she normally kept hidden, she showed vulnerability. Then she thought of Riley and how she looked when Maya and Lucas pulled apart, she looked hurt which hurt Maya as well. This was why Maya was okay keeping her feelings for Lucas hidden, because Riley liked him first, because he and Riley deserved each other. Maya was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the door open, it was only when the couch dip to her side that she acted, she almost smash the mug onto Lucas head, lucky the mug was already empty and that he caught her hand before she could.

"What are you doing here?" She asked surprised,

"I went to the Apartment and saw you weren't there, Sarah told me you didn't come in with the rest of them so i figured you went home. But since it's freezing outside the most you were going to get was Topanga's." She smiled a bit shocked that he knew where she was. But her smile faded as soon as it reached her face,

"Where's Riley?"

"She's in her apartment."

"Oh," they were quiet for a while she wanted to ask the question but she didn't know how. She glanced to her left and saw the Lucas was facing her, she quickly looked back to her hands.

"Why'd you leave Maya?" Lucas finally broke the silence.

"I didn't want to intrude on your talk with Riley." She said

"So how'd it go? Are you two back together?" she asked, Lucas looked at her, his eyes just starring,

"Will you stop starring at me Huckleberry, it's making me uncomfortable."

"No. I want to know why you left? Your honest answer." his voice was firm but it wavered in the end. 

"That was my honest answer, listen we should go back before they realize we're missing or that we kinda broke into Topanga's bakery." Maya placed the cup in the sink and headed for the door but Lucas grabbed her wrist and he pulled her towards him. They were now chest to chest, Maya looked up and Lucas gaze stayed the same, determined.

"I couldn't watch you two alright," she said, her voice very soft, so soft that even she could barely hear it. But she knew he heard her so she continued, "I couldn't watch my best friend be happy again, how messed up is that? Riley is the best person I know and I couldn't watch her be happy." Lucas let go of her wrist but his other arm was still holding her, he was afraid that she might leave without giving him an answer.

"Why?" Lucas asked, Maya just starred at him. 

"Why? Why?" Maya asked, her voice slightly raised.

"Because Lucas I like you. I really like you, these past few months that we've hung out, just the two of us wether we're in the library or my house or the park have been the best months of my life. I didn't have to think about anyone but me and you. The more we hung out the more I started to like you, and that scared me because the only other person I've ever opened up to like I opened up to you was Riley and now that I know she still likes you I can't do it anymore. I want her to be happy and she wants me to be happy, that's why she stepped back because of me. For months I made her feel sad because I was happy." Maya didn't realize that she was crying until she felt something wet on her cheek. She took a deep breathe and moved away from Lucas.

"That's why I left huckleberry. I just couldn't watch it." Maya sat back down again, she didn't know what to do. She's never been in a situation where she couldn't go to Riley and she'll make it go away, this was new to her. It all was, Lucas sat in front of her on the coffee table. They were knee to knee, Lucas took her hand with one of his hands and placed his other under her chin and made her look up.

"Look Maya, I know how you feel. You and Riley confuse me, like a lot, ever since Texas I find myself thinking about you and Riley. I don't know what to do, everytime I try to talk to her she changes the subject into something else, everytime I talk to you, you avoid the subject. So I just stay quiet, I go along with the flow, now I know that sounds bad but it's not. Because I've also really enjoyed these past few months. Finding new things about like how you eat the most unhealthy food out there but you still manage to be light as a feather, or when we go to the park and you draw. You're so focused on whatever it is that you don't even notice me starring or taking picturs," Maya glared at him and he laughed,

"yes I still have them and no you can't get them" 

"I've notice that every time I force you to go to the library with me you end up reading books. Even though you made a scene the first time we went."

Maya smiled, she didn't notice that all she notice was Lucas. How they were so different but yet he understood him, she never questioned his moral compass. She never questioned his past, it didn't freak her out she just accepted it.

"what are we going to do huck?" she asked, Lucas smiled sadly.

"We do what we always do. We hang out with our friends and we work through whatever this is. But for now, we head back to Riley's and enjoy the new year." Lucas stood up and pulled her up, they locked up the bakery and walked back to Riley's hand to hand.

Lucas was right it was a new year it's time to enjoy the night. They will deal with whatever the have to in the morning.

 


End file.
